Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to a cooking device, and to a procedure for cooking food that uses food product recognition prior to cooking the food product to determine a cooking cycle for cooking the food and present that cooking cycle to an operator or initiate cooking on its own. The food product recognition of the present disclosure is based upon the physical features/appearance of the food to be cooked.
Discussion of the Background Art
In the state of art, it is well-known to cook food with commercial devices, especially with a combi-steamer or with a baking oven. In the state of the art, identification of the food to be cooked is also well-known.
EP 1 193 584 A1 discloses a microwave cooking device with an RFID sensor. The RFID sensor automatically identifies the food to be cooked via an RFID tag which is attached to the packaging of the food to be cooked. The cooking process can then run automatically.
WO 00/49838 A1 discloses a cooking device with a scanner. The scanner identifies a code or a symbol on the food packaging, whereupon an integrated microprocessor accesses a cooking recipe from data stored on a database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,345 shows a cooking device with a bar code reader which is located at a front side of the cooking device. The bar code reader identifies the food by reading a bar code from the packaging of the food. After that, the cooking device permits or denies the cooking of the food.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2007/0007279 discloses a cooking device that reads bar codes from packaging of the food to be cooked. The cooking device can be connected to an ID infrastructure in order to download further data for the food or for the cooking recipe.
DE 10 2005 040 206 A1 discloses a cooking device system and a procedure for cooking food, wherein an identifier for the food is provided. The identifier can have the form of a bar code reader or of an RFID sensor. Data for the food or for the cooking recipe can be accessed over the internet or from a local database.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2002/0026325 discloses controlling a cooking procedure with data from a local network and from the internet. RFID tags are used for identifying the food to be cooked.
DE 10 2008 031 378 A1 discloses a cooking device with a recognition system for the food with the recognition occurring via RFID tags, and with an automatic recognition of the tray rail in which the food to be cooked has been inserted.